


Taste of the Sweeter Life

by BRIKAYLACOLE



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRIKAYLACOLE/pseuds/BRIKAYLACOLE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam visits Blake in OK and everything changes but nothing can</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of the Sweeter Life

Blake Shelton was country through and through. There was nothing he loved more than quiet nights on his ranch in Tishomingo, listening to the sound of nature all around him. It centered him, reminded Blake who he was at his core. That at the end of the day, he was just a simple country boy who loved to play music. The fans and fame and sold out shows and fancy hotels would someday be done. One day nobody but his family and friends would give a shit who Blake Shelton was. But his ranch was solid, real and he needed time there to remind him. 

It was so important that Blake usually insisted that his time at the ranch was spent alone. Just him, the land and his music. He'd work with his hands, the exertion and hot sun clearing his head in a way nothing else could.

This time had been different though in more ways than one. Not only had he not been alone on the ranch, he didn't get a damn bit of real work done. There were exactly two words which explained why both of those facts were true. Adam. Levine.

Blake stared over the fields, his eyes focusing on the trees in the distance. Flashes of memories attacking his mind, refusing to let up their assault on what little peace he'd had.

\------  
Adam ran up the dirt drive after exiting his car and Blake met him halfway. "Hey there Cowboy. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." The hazel eyes glinted in amusement. "Ah shut up Rockstar. I missed you too. Now get your skinny ass over here and give me a hug."  
\-----

Adam had been to Oklahoma several times before, but it was usually for short trips where Blake and Miranda would both be there to host and lately he'd bring Bee along too. 

He'd come alone this time. They'd planned the whole weekend. It was just supposed to be Adam and Blake hanging out and blowing off steam from their crazy busy year of touring along with two seasons of the Voice.

\-------  
"You're shitting me Blake! No damn way I'm doing this." Adam shook his head adamantly and crossed his arms as Blake set up the 'game board' which was essentially two bottles of liquor, two shot glasses and an iPad. "Oh come on! It'll be fun." Adam squinted at the offending objects. "Let me get this straight. You want us to open a bunch of fan sites, and each time we find a pic of each other while searching our own name we have to drink...like some sort of impaired beer pong?" Blake huffed obviously offended. "It ain't impaired it's funny and I'm bored. It's rainin' so we can't go up the trails and if I'm going to be stuck inside I might as well be drinkin'- this just adds some competition to the mix." Adam looked at him for long moments. "Fine. And if you find a pic of the other person with hashtags of our combined names-" "Shevine" Blake cuts in helpfully. Adam rolled his eyes again. "Yes that- then it's a double shot." Blake rubbed his hands together excitedly. "You're on Rockstar."  
\------

Maybe if they hadn't gotten so drunk. Maybe if that storm hadn't rolled through. Maybe if he hadn't suggested that stupid fucking game. Maybe if the son of a bitchin guest room hadn't been full of boxes.  
Maybe....maybe....nothing would be different.

\------  
Blake held Adam up under his arms as they stumbled through the house. "Sshhh" Adam held his finger to his lips. Blake nodded, because it was late and they were being rather loud. Then he stopped. "Hey why we gotta be quiet? Ain't nobody here but us." He whispered back louder than ever. "Because it's nighttime and we are supposed to be sleeping." Adam clarified. The country singer nodded again at the infallible logic as they made their way clumsily to the bedrooms. Adam crashed to the floor as they both tripped over several large totes of holiday decorations currently housed in the guest room. Blake couldn't remember putting them there but that didn't mean anything, especially in his current state. He helped his friend up and told him they could just share his room since someone had packed this one up apparently. They removed shoes and tee shirts as they stumbled to the master bed and fell on it both passing out almost instantly.  
\-----

Blake just wished he could fix this. Because damnit it wasn't possible to go back to the way things were before. He couldn't just forget, he didn't think Adam could either. Sighing he set another log up to be chopped, choosing the ax over the wood splitter. He needed the hard work right now. He needed -

\-------  
It was early morning, probably around dawn and he woke up warm and happy - despite his raging headache. He snuggled deeper into the body he was surrounding. It was several more moments before Blake realized why he was so warm and who exactly he was spooning. Adam seemed to realize the same things at the exact same time. Their eyes locked as the small rocker looked over his shoulder. Blake's hand resting against his abdomen clenched reflexively. There was time to push away, to laugh and jibe and make this a joke like any other. But neither could move. Both men were frozen in the gaze of the other. Blake looked into those hazel eyes and was lost. He'd always been drawn to those eyes, the swirl of color and emotion. Warm yet exciting, just like the man who owned them. Adam shifted, his backside pushing against Blake's groin almost imperceptibly. Almost. Blake groaned and let his lips fall onto the inked bare shoulder of his best friend. Small movements, just enough to test the boundaries. But then Adam turned in Blake's arms and leaned in close, his eyes shining. "Just fucking kiss me already Cowboy." And all boundaries were lost. They became a tangle of limbs and mouths and long suppressed need. As he pushed into Adam for the first time Blake pretended he didn't hear the whispered, "God I've loved you so long."  
\-----

The pile of split firewood was mounting and Blake didn't feel a damn bit better. But it wasn't like he could do anything. He couldn't turn back the clock. He wasn't even sure he wanted to. Turning back the clock would erase the moment. And he wouldn't trade their one perfect day for any amount of peace he lacked now. He wiped at his sweat laden brow with the back of his hand. It had been perfect. They'd laughed and played and kissed and touched. 

He had finally gotten Adam to leave the bed some time around noon so they could raid the kitchen. Blake smiled as he remembered feeding the rockstar pancakes by hand. They had been a syrupy sticky mess by the end of it. The shower that followed didn't hurt either. 

It was amazing how easy it had been to fall into step together, how right it felt, how good. The evening had come and they'd played guitar and sang together, laughing as they each attempted bad renditions of the other's songs.

It was perfect until it wasn't-

\-----  
Adam was packing his stuff in the bag he'd brought when Blake found him and wrapped his arms around him. Adam leaned back into him and Blake inhaled the sweet smell of his soft spikey hair. It felt like cold water poured over his head as Adam abruptly pulled away and playfully slapped his shoulder. "Damn Big Country, you're so gross. Do something useful and help me grab my stuff." Blake stared hurt, confused, "Adam?" His friend was smirking like they always did but his eyes told the true reality. 'I'm sorry' they all but pleaded. Adam quietly touched his ring and looked at Blake's own wedding band. They couldn't go further. Their time was done. It was return to playful banter and a platonic friendship or nothing at all. Blake couldn't help the tear that escaped but both pretended it didn't fall. "I ain't pickin up your shit Rockstar sorry, have to get back to your adoring fans first for that." It was a weak attempt at their usual easy banter but it was all he had. Adam laughed lightly, those emotional eyes continuing to bury the faked amusement. "Better get going then. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting." Adam squeezed Blake's shoulder once, and left, leaving a devastated Okey in his wake.  
\------

Blake dropped the ax into the dirt and fell to his knees. Nothing would 'clear his head' this time. It wasn't his head that needed it anyway. 

He let the tears come then, not that he could have held them back. Without giving it too much thought he called his best friend knowing nothing by text would cut it. "Hey" was all Adam answered but Blake heard the anguish. "Hey- I'm sorry I called, I just. Fuck" Blake trailed off wiping at his face.

"I know Cowboy. But there's nothing"

"I know. Maybe in another life right?"

"Can't wait to get there Big Country"

"It'll be that taste of the sweeter life?"

"Haha did you just reference Maps?"

"Finally get it, so yeah."

"Yeah, it finally has real meaning. I'll see you soon Blake, we're still us."

"Yeah. Always."

He hung up and let the tears dry as he heard a car pulling in. Miranda must be home. Blake took one final steadying breath and rose to greet his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> don't kill me. I know it's sad. I'm crying too and I wrote it


End file.
